Xolga and Mr. Toko
Xolga and Mr. Toko (Also known as The Adventures of Xolga and Mr. Toko) was originally a comic by Pacthesis but was later made into a visual novel with "detective" point-and-click elements. It began on 13th June 2011 and ended on 15th August 2011 but an extra bonus episode and song list including mp3 downloads for all the songs featured in the series were uploaded a few days after it ended. A sequel to the series called Xolga and Mr. Toko Again was released on 29th January 2012. Plot The series focuses on a private investigator named Xolga. He is assigned a naive partner who can't remember his name but refers to himself as 'Mr. Toko' although it has been recently updated that his name is 'Tom Kro' which is an anagram of 'Mr Toko'.. The two are sent to retrieve a locket but as soon as he touches it, Xolga is transformed into a teddy bear. The locket also turns Mr. Toko into some sort of creature that is often described as a "yellow-egg-thing" with long ears and red shoes. The locket then disappears so the two of them follow it into another world. The series is about Xolga and Mr. Toko's many adventures as they follow the locket to many of Pacthesis' sim date universes and meet a lot of the characters Characters Main Xolga :Xolga Utsugi is a 19-year old guy who works at a detective agency. Most of his childhood he had spend most time alone, without parents love, which has leaded him to take care of himself. He is a cranky, anti-social sort of person, and ussually cold and grumpy around people, however his shown to have a soft side deep inside him (since he won't let Mr. Toko go, and even called him a friend in the final chapter of 'Xolga and Mr. Toko again') as his father left his family to pursue his own dreams, leaving his alcoholic mother to fend for their family. At the beginning of The Adventures of Xolga and Mr. Toko, his boss, Walter, informs him that he now has a new partner: Mr. Toko. :Xolga outright dispises Mr. Toko, finding him strange and annoying. On their first case together, they come across a mysterious locket that turns Xolga into a talking teddy bear, while Mr. Toko becomes a sort of flying egg with long floppy ears that act like arms and red feet. Xolga and Mr. Toko then embark on a journey to find the locket, and form close bonds. : Mr. Toko :Little is known about Mr. Toko, aside from his name and the fact that he is actually 21 years of age (despite appearing to be a young boy). He is outgoing and bubbly, something Xolga finds absolutely disgusting. Despite Xolga's cold attitude, Mr. Toko seems to like him, declaring the two of them "best friends" on several occasions. Others Throughout the course of both The Adventures of Xolga and Mr. Toko and Adventures of Xolga and Mr. Toko Again, a variety of people, almost all from Pacthesis' previous sim dates, appear. Walter Xolga's boss. He's a nice guy, albeit a little too easygoing. He was the one who first hired Mr. Toko. Linda One of Xolga's fellow detectives. She's a party animal with somewhat loose morals, giving liquor to minors and skipping out on work to watch Figure Boredom. Elliot Hart Heir to the Wonderland throne, and also friends with Joseph Knight. Also appears in Wonderland Days Sim Date. Joseph Knight Heir to the Hepcatsis throne. Although he is cold and stone-faced, Joseph considers Elliot his friend. He enjoys drinking wine, even though he is most definitely a minor. Also appears in Kingdom Days Sim Date. Kai Utsugi Xolga's cousin. Kai cares very much about Xolga's wellbeing and the two have a sibling-like relationship. Also appears in Anime Sim Date 2.0, Anime Sim Date 2.5, and Memory Days Sim Date. Mako Utsugi Kai's younger brother. More quiet than his older brother, he enjoys playing soccer. Also appears in Festival Days Sim Date. Ryoko Utsugi Xolga's mother. She is an alcoholic, as her husband left their family to pursue his own dreams. She was drunk while giving Xolga his name: instead of writing "Ryota", she wrote "Xolga", and Xolga had to put up with it since. Aro Utsugi Xolga's father. He disappeared from Xolga's life early on, leaving to pursue his own dreams. Xolga detests him for leaving his mother all alone. Carl A cruel busdriver who has a sadistic love for killing ants. He is best friends with Gary Stu. Terry the Toaster A robot programmed and built by Nina. Terry is unique, as he has actual feelings and cares for Nina. Also appears in Project Toaster. Emerson Reid An aspiring musician, Emerson is a teen who forms a makeshift band with his friend, Zane Pierce, and Kai in order to compete in the Band Cluster, dubbing themselves "Trio Awesome". He is a bassist/singer. Also appears in Idol Days Sim Date. Zane Pierce A quiet sort of guy, he competed alongside Emerson and Kai in the Band Cluster. It is implied that his later hairstyle was inspired by Kai's. Also appears in Idol Days Sim Date. Akito Noru A waiter who works at the Noru Cafe. Also appears in Anime Sim Date 2.5, Festival Days Sim Date, and Memory Days Sim Date. Arisa A bossy girl who refused to leave the Noru Cafe since they didn't serve parfaits. Also appears in Anime Sim Date 2.5 and Memory Days Sim Date. Ferris Vidal A kind vampire who is charged with the murder of Grace Travers, even though the evidence all points at Winston Travers. Also appears in Kingdom Days Sim Date. Ester The mayor of the town where Ferris was charged with murder. While she is a logical person, she overrules Xolga's verdict simply because the villagers wanted Ferris to be charged guilty. Winston Travers The husband of Grace Travers. He killed his wife and framed Ferris. Grace Travers The wife of Winston Travers. She was killed by her husband. Nina Everett A young prodigy who built her own robot before she even started school. She is a kind young girl, but got mad at Terry for disappearing and making her worry. She promises Xolga that she will do her best to make efficient robots for everyone. Also appears in Project Toaster. Blake/Austin Lockwood A member of Mr. Toko's old gang, he went by the alias "Blake", although his real name was Austin Lockwood. He helped "Johnny" (Mr. Toko) escape from their headquarters, but was shot in the head by Issac. Austin stated that Mr. Toko reminded him of his younger brother, which was why he helped him. Michelle A member of Mr. Toko's old gang. She has large, creepy cloth dolls that she treasures like her own children. Issac The leader of Mr. Toko's old gang. He saved Mr. Toko's life in exchange for his service, but allowed him to escape nonetheless. Teddy Emmick A cheerful guy living in a future Reton. He is in love with his childhood friend, Saige, but she likes his older brother, Landon. Also appears in Chrono Days Sim Date. Landon Emmick Teddy's older brother. Landon is an intelligent man works at a laboratory and takes care of his brother. Also appears in Chrono Days Sim Date. Future Xolga Another version of Xolga who lives in future Reton. He tells Xolga the secret to catching the locket. Julia A nurse who repeatedly barges into Kai's hospital room due to his loud screams, chiding him for making so much noise. Mrs. Peters A woman who believes her husband is cheating on her, and brings her case to the Reton Detective Agency. The Locket A creature with strange powers, The Locket ate the real bodies of Xolga and Mr. Toko, condemning them to forever remain as they are. Amy The creator of Xolga and Mr. Toko,she appears in a special bonus episode. LaMae Amy's friend, who also appears in the bonus episode. Daisy Amy's friend, who also appears in the bonus episode. Xolga and Mr. Toko Again Xolga and Mr. Toko's "adventure" continues with an eight-part sequel that was released on 29th January 2012. It has eight episodes in all. Mr. Toko's back story as well as his real name - as mentioned before - is revealed, as well as the fate of both Xolga and Mr. Toko (Aka:Whether or not they are cured.) The sequel has its own page! Characters in the Sequel Emmett Stratford A clumsy, easygoing guy who jumps off a train to catch a handkerchief. He is treated by Xolga and Mr. Toko. Also appears in Chrono Days Sim Date. Soa/Terrance Powell A master thief who attempts to steal the locket, but Xolga stops him from becoming cursed like him. He is a character in Lunar Days Sim Date. Terry the Toaster A robot that was introduced in the first game, though this time, he has a human body. Xolga and Mr. Toko helps him find his old body. He is a character in Project Toaster. Saki A sock puppet who is dating Mr. Antitouch. She is also one of Amy's mascots. Prince Dreamboat The manliest man ever. He is the ruler of the Dreamboat Kingdom, and is the lover of Marty Stu. He is a character in Rainbow Days and Another Days 2. Maxmillian Prince Dreamboat's trusty steed. He likes Marty (who gives him carrots), but dislikes Princess Dreamboat as they argue a lot. Lord Scallywag The "evil" lord who resides near the Dreamboat Kingdom. He is friends with Princess Dreamboat. Princess Dreamboat The princess of the Dreamboat Kingdom. She is irritated by her brother's distaste for Lord Scallywag, her longtime friend. Since gender is an option in the Dreamboat Kingdom, she has the appearence of a man. Daniel Claud A ghost who died in a war alongside his family in the Hepcatsis Kingdom, who are buried in the nearby cemetery. No one (aside from Xolga and Rose Urwin) can see him, although most can sense him. Also appears in Kingdom Days Sim Date. Drunkard A drunk man who loiters outside of a tavern, attacking all who approach. Mr. Antitouch A creature made to be poked and prodded as a stress reliever. Mr. Antitouch often speaks in texting shorthand (i.e. omg ty). He is dating Saki. Like her, he is also one of Amy's mascots. Lance Dalton The prince of a kingdom far from the Wonderland Kingdom. He is unhappy with his life, spending his time cooped up in his castle, and has Xolga and Mr. Toko find the keys to allow him to escape. Also appears in Wonderland Days Sim Date. Sam Mr. Toko's doll, and best friend. When Tom (Mr. Toko) was dying, Sam managed to freeze time in order to save him. He died, however, but Issac ended up curing Tom. Sam has waited ever since in that hospital until Mr. Toko found him. It is implied that Sam was left under a tree in Reton. Comic Xolga and Mr. Toko was originally a comic. The first version was never fully uploaded but Pacthesis included a few pages of it in one of her journal entries. She also uploaded the second version to her YouTube channel. Apperances in Sim Dates Xolga and Mr. Toko have made apperances in almost all of Pacthesis' sim dates and some of her comics. Usually they will be working in a shop or fast food resturant in their Teddy Bear and Mr Toko states. Trivia (SPOILERS) *Mr. Toko's real name is Tom Kro, but he forgot it and remembers at the end of the story. *Throughout the story, we see diffrent charecters from almost all of Amy's sim dates. *Amy has said that Mr Toko is supposed to be an egg. *Amy has said that Mr Toko's "arms" may actually be his ears.